resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Brawler
Brawlers are a strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 3. It has a hulking appearance and its movements are almost similar to a gorilla's, and are heavily armored. They are designed to serve as both anti-infantry and anti-armor. It appears to replace the Titan in Resistance 3 as the evolved strain of it. At roughly 20 feet tall, it is around the same size as a Titan. Overview The Brawler's primary attacks are fire-based; it possess guns on its wrists which fire a barrage of air fuel grenades, and uses its fists to smash the ground to create an area-effect blast of fire that damages everything around it. It can melee, charge, and use large debris such as wrecked cars to throw at its enemies. If hit by its charge the player will be knocked a few meters back and he/she will take about two seconds to regain control and get back up. Despite its awesome power, the Brawler is compromised by its accelerated metabolism far outstrip from other Chimeran troops, requiring more cooling apparatus to sustain it. Its heat stacks are located on its chest, wrists and shoulders, and destroying them will greatly increases its core temperature and causing it to rip off its armor and go into a berserker-like state, and subsequently dying from the unchecked heat.Resistance 3 Haven Behind the Scenes - Community Day 2011 Strategy The Brawler serves as a mini-boss in the levels it appears. *Brawlers are very hard and strong enemies. Their melee attacks can easily kill you in 3-4 hits, so try to keep as much distance between you and it as possible. They will charge you and follow you wherever you go, so retreating is pretty much impossible. *The Atomisizer's secondary fire is enough to slow the brawler down, while the weapons main function can do a fair amount of damage to the brawler's cooling stacks. If on 2 player co-op, both players can throw an Atominizer secondary fire at the brawlers feet to hold it completely in place. This action will also damage it somewhat, on single and co-op. If the Well is placed in a good spot, it may even drag some of the Chimera into its gravity. *The Magnum is a very useful weapon against the Brawler, as its secondary fire can significantly damage it, especially if it's upgraded. *The Rossmore 239 Combat Shotgun is also quite effective, though because you have to be close for it to do the maximum damage, it is not recommended. *The Deadeye and Marksman are also very effective, though it can be hard to aim while the Brawler charges and moves around. *A Bullseye (upgraded or not) can be effective as its tag will help you defeat the Brawler, even when it moves fast. Though it may take a lot of ammunition. *The Carbine is not recommended as Brawlers tend to keep moving, which causes the player to use up plenty of ammunition. *The best weapon to use against the Brawler in most situations is the Wildfire, as it can take it down in about three or four hits and it automatically aims for you. *Brawlers are usually accompanied by Hybrids or some other Chimeran strains in later levels (Such as the brawler at the post office while the brawler at the terraformer core accompanied with strains such as Steelheads and even a Ravager), so make sure to save some ammunition to kill those too. Also, running upstairs will not save you from a Brawler, as they can simply jump up or down to wherever you are. However, maintaining distance is critical when engaging these enemies. *If you are hit by a Brawler, it will take about two seconds for you to get back up, and it will take a sizeable chunk out of your health. *The air fuel grenades that they throw can also be very damaging, so make sure to stay far away. *Never run into corners because if the Brawler knocks you down, you'll get up and will keep knocking you down until you die or at least if you find a way to escape. *A Brawler is the final enemy Capelli kills in the game. It is killed when it hangs off the edge of the terraformer, and the player must shoot it off with the Magnum. This is very simple, as the Magnum has unlimited ammunition at this point. Enemy Journal Gallery E_-_Brawler.jpg Chimeran_brawler5_900.jpg|3D Model.|link=brawler Brawler 3D Model.jpg Brawler 3D Model 2.jpg Brawler02.jpg Brawler01.jpg brawler..jpg|A brawler charging. Brawler...jpg R3 Gameplay 26.jpg|A dead Brawler. R3 Gameplay 22.jpg|The Auger scope showing a Brawler's weak points. R3_RtR_7.jpg|A Brawler roaring. Trivia *The Brawler bears a resemblance to the War Grok, a creature in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. *The "Zookeeper" medal is unlocked if the player fights a Brawler in Haven without receiving any damage. *The trophy "Calm Under Pressure" is unlocked If the player manages to take out the post office Brawler in a time better than two minutes. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Bosses